


Jack Frost Nippin' at Your... Neck?

by RoseNox98



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Smut, M/M, NSFW, Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Overland doesn't understand why there is a boy with snow white hair and blue eyes claiming to be him, but with said boy's icy lips trailing down his neck, he doesn't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jack Frost viewed his memories, it was through his own eyes.

The second time, however, it was as if he was standing on the sidelines and Jackson, his past self, could see the willowy Winter Spirit. He would have to ask Tooth about that later.

Much, much, later.

Jackson hissed, hands tangling in Jack’s white hair, and Frost smirked before nipping at the other’s neck. This was an added perk. Apparently, Jackson had a thing for self love.

Jackson groaned.

As weird as it was, and as hard as it was to understand, Jackson rather liked that there was two of him.

 

The how of it still very much failed to make sense.

Then again, the almost icy lips slowly working down his neck were making just about everything fail to make sense.

Tugging at the cool strands of hair, the brown haired boy pulled Jack up for a kiss, relishing in the feel of how cold he was.

The Frost Spirit, for his part, went willingly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jack Frost knew that there was something very wrong about this, that he shouldn’t be able to touch the boy, his past self, at all. Let alone be touched back.

He could almost feel MiM’s concern from the way he shined down through the treetops.

Then Jackson’s knee brushed against a rather sensitive spot between his legs and all worries promptly fled Jack’s mind.

 

Jack retaliated by biting down the human’s lower lip a little harder than was strictly necessary, earning him a groan.

Tugging on Jack hair again, this time to pull away, Jackson took a panted breath, his thin, and bare, chest heaving.

Jack, being the troublemaker he is, decided that it would be a good time to have a little fun and snaked his hand south.

Jackson’s breathing skyrocketed when a cold hand found its way past the waistband of his pants, his back arching off the ground a little at the unexpected contact.

His cheeks flamed red.

Jack smirked, and Jackson felt a very strong urge to hit him.

Jack tightened his grip on Overland’s member, watching with no small amount of pride when his other self’s eyes squeezed shut and a needy whine left his lips.

 

Jack loved the feel of the other him, so lean, much like himself, but also so, so, warm. The heat of his skin making the perpetually icy teen feel very much like he was going to melt at the smallest of contacts.

Jackson felt like he’d melt too, but in a entirely different way.

Then his chocolate brown eyes opened, a devilish gleam shining almost playfully in their depths.

 

Jackson’s mother did always say that he was a stubborn one. And the boy knew for a fact that he wouldn’t let a chance at fun pass through his hands.

Acting fast as to catch the blue eyed him off guard, Jackson rolled them over, landing with a heavy thump on top of the surprised Spirit.

Jack’s hand slipped out of Jackson’s pants, much to the disappointment of both teens, and fell to his side.

 

"This," Jackson all but hissed, pulling at the frosted blue cloth of Jack’s hoodie, "needs to come off."

 

Blue eyes darkened be didn’t lose their defiant spark.

However, when Jackson leaned down, rather boldly in his own mind, and nipped at the shell of Jack’s ear, all witty comebacks turned to ash on his tongue, leaving his mouth feeling far to dry for its own good.

 

"Off. Now."

MiM, he was sexy when he did that.

And Jack complied, leaning up off the ground just enough to allow Jackson to help him pull his hoodie over his head.

The garment was flung off to the side, leaving both males clad in only their pants.

Brown eyes met blue, both gazes almost black with arousal.

Then it was Jack’s turn to moan, as Jackson seemed to have decided that his neck just had to be kissed right then.

Jackson set to work on the cold teen’s jaw, kissing and nipping his way down the boy’s neck.

His tongue darted out to lick the pale skin and he shivered. Jack tasted like melting ice, and it was fantastic.

Jack panted, the feel of Jackson’s mouth on his neck making the Ice Spirit feel feverish. Why did humans have to be so hot??

Meanwhile, Jackson pulled back to admire the newly made red mark just below Jack’s collarbone and smirked at Jack. “let’s have a little fun.”

“‘Kay,” Jack replied eloquently, inky blue eyes still closed tightly.

Shifting so that he was straddling Jack’s thighs, Jackson started to trail kisses down the other’s chest and stomach.

Undoing the ties at the front of Jack’s pants, identical to his own, Jackson looked up when Jack’s hand landed on his.

"What?"

The fact the both men wanted to go farther was painfully apparent, so why was he stopping him?

"It’s not fair that my pants are coming off and yours are staying on, Jackson. You’ll get on the Naughty List."

Jackson’s eyes got impossibly dark; leave it to Jack to say something like that.

So he smirked. “The Naughty List? I hold the record.”

And Jack leaned up to catch the other in a kiss, a mumbled challenge of ‘We'll see about that' leaving his lips.


	2. Fun

Jackson chuckled against Jack's lips and pushed the Ice Spirit turned Guardian down roughly. 

Jack winced as a few sticks dug into his back but he quickly forgot the pain when Jackson finally got his pants off. 

Reaching up, Jack tugged at the waistband of Jackson's pants, something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper passing through his lips. 

"Get. These. Off." Why was he doing this to him?

Jackson, who still had his damn pants on, scooted down to straddle Jack's knees, effectively moving just out of reach. 

Jack's hands smacked at the ground, pale fingers digging into the dirt, and he wanted to scream.

"Tease," he hissed out instead. 

Jackson took the name with a shrug of the shoulders and smirked. "I'm you, remember? That means that you're just as bad."

Jack closed his eyes, thinking that no, he wasn't this bad.

Jackson Overland was evil. 

But, Jack Frost was never one to admit defeat. If Jackson wouldn't help him, then he'd just have to help himself. 

Jackson saw his hand move inwards and smacked it away, shooting Jack a bemused glare. Jackson smiled when he saw Jack's closed eyes. Good. 

Bending at the waist, Jackson decided that it was time to have some fun.

Lowering his mouth onto the other's member, he watched with dark eyes as Jack's own flew open and a moan left his lips. 

Sweet MiM. 

Jackson let out a satisfied hum and Jack's eyes rolled back. 

Seeing the reaction, he hummed again, harder. 

"Move." Jack wouldn't beg, he wouldn't.   
"Please." 

Dammit. 

Jackson got the hint and started bobbing his head, licking and nipping at whatever skin he could find. 

It was almost too much for Jack. Why did humans have to be so hot? Just the feel of him, his body temperature at least twenty degrees higher than his own, was enough to make him feel like he was on fire. 

Through, Jack mused, that wasn't a bad thing, status as the Spirit of Winter aside.

His hips rolled shallowly and Jackson growled and pushed Jack down, pinning his offending hips to the ground with too warm hands. 

Jack got the message. He didn't have to heed to it though. 

Fighting against the brown-haired boy's hands, Jack managed to move his hips up a little. The human growled again and gave Jack's erection a hard suck, fingers digging into the Spirit's thighs.

Not used to the sensation of being sucked on, Jack let go and came, a loud shout tearing from his lips.

Jackson swallowed what he could before pulling away, a smirk firmly planted on his lips. 

Jack panted, blue eyes hazy and cheeks flushed. 

Reaching down until he could grab at Jackson's hair, the spent Winter Spirit pulled his past self up for a kiss. 

Their lips met in a sloppy mess and Jack groaned at the taste of himself in Jackson's mouth. 

Smirking against the other's mouth, Jack kicked off the ground with one leg and flipped them over. 

Brown eyes flew open at the change and Jackson moaned when Jack latched on to his neck. 

After leaving a red bite mark to match the one Jackson left on him, Jack winked. "My turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW it's over. Hope y'all liked it. I've never written anything like this before so I hope it not awful.


End file.
